


intoxication

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Howell, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which Dan and Phil have a few 'firsts' and Dan feels intoxicated from love and pleasure





	intoxication

 

The TV illuminates the dark room, Phil's chin resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. Said boyfriend was sat in his lap, both boys focused on the movie.

Dan was happy Phil's family were on vacation, allowing the two boys plenty of time to be alone. They could makeout on the couch, walk around and make a mess of the food and cushions without being chastised.

Dan shifts slightly, and Phil bites back a gasp. It was a quite comprimising position, and the younger realizes this as he feels Phil grow hard under him.

They've never done anything more sexual than sloppy makeouts in person. They sext, have had phone sex a few times, but they've never been alone long enough for things to evolve further.

Dan feels his face warm up, but Phil's arms are around him and his dick is hard and he can't help but cheekily grind down.

It's subtle, so he can't be called out, but softly and slowly he pushes back.

He watches Phil's clasped hands tighten around him, so he clearly notices.

"The graphics are amazing," Dan says, and grinds down again.

"Yeah, mhm," Phil says, his voice a little tight. Dan feels like a demon, but the feeling of Phil pressed against him and the knowledge that he's hard because of him gives him his own problem in his pants.

Dan ignores the movie, twisting and adjusting so he's sitting, still on Phil's lap but facing him. His arms are around his neck, and faces inches apart.

"Phil," he starts, and she older glances down to his lips. "You having a problem?"

Phil smiles, hands settling on his boyfriend's hips. "A little. You doing this on purpose, bear?"

Dan kisses him as a response, something he knows how to do very well. Phil's arms snake around to pull Dan closer, kissing him with a hint of desperation.

Dan's legs are on either side of him, and he grinds down with a newfound confidence, feeling himself grow harder at the contact.

Their kiss breaks and Phil kisses his neck, rutting against him slowly yet in a way that makes Dan unravel.

He moans lightly, eyes fluttering shut. Phil bites lightly at his neck, and that's always been a sensitive spot for him but wow he could cum from just that.

Dan moves just a little, Phil's lips still glued to his neck, and slips his hand into the older pajama pants. He's surprised when he finds out he's not wearing underwear, but not disappointed.

He's a bit nervous when he takes Phil's cock in his hand, but when the other let's out a moan his confidence peaks.

He strokes him slowly, doing what he likes on himself to the other. He gasps slightly as he feels Phil's hand find his way into his pants.

They're touching each other, letting out small noises, and absolutely falling apart at the others fingertips.

"Phil, I-" Dan breathes, resting his forehead on the others shoulder.

Their paces mutually quicken, excitement and pleasure rippling through them.

They finished together, hands sticky and cheeks dusted with red as they kiss once more.

* * *

The next morning, Phil wakes up to kisses on his cheek and a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Babe," Dan whispers. "Wake up."

"M'wake!" He mumbles, and Dan pulls upwards to hover over him.

"I wanna..." His voice trails off, pulling his lip between his teeth for a moment (which leaves Phil speechless). "I wanna blow you, Phil."

His eyes widen, pupils dilated around his blue irises. "You do?"

He nods, and Phil almost smiles at how cute he looks.

Dan's hair is tousled, looks beginning to curl at the ends. His lips are twitched upwards, and he looks just a little asleep still. He's beautiful.

"I'm fine with that," he says, and Dan is grinning, moving downwards to hook his fingers in Phil's pj's. He pulls downwards, looking almost hungrily down at his dick.

He looks a mixture of nervous and far too excited, and Phil tosses his head back when he first uses his mouth.

He takes in just the head first, swirling his tongue around like a lollipop. Phil threads his fingers through his hair, holding gently as he let's a moan leave his lips.

Dan slowly begins to bob his mouth up and down, careful to be gentle. He has practices on phallic objects like cucumbers and bananas, but the feeling of Phil's cock in his mouth tops all of that.

He enjoys Phil's noises even more, the quiet, deep moans, the sharp gasps and the occasional utterance of Dan's name.

He takes him in as far as he can, and Phil's grip tightens in his hair. He hears a breathy apology but Dan doesn't care, he kind of likes the stinging of his scalp.

Phil let's out a string of curses before his hips jerk up, "Dan, I-" he moans "I'm close."

Dan bobs his head faster, pulling off to flick his tongue over the tip, taking him in once more. His mouth is filled with warmth and he almost winces at the taste, but he swallows anyway. It isn't so bad.

He pulls off with a pop, wiping his mouth and smiling up at Phil.

"Good?" He asks, to which the black haired boy laughs.

"Very. Now c'mere, it's your turn."

* * *

The last night of Dan's stay. Tomorrow, Phil's parents would return and Dan would be getting on a train.

"I don't want you to go," Phil says as he runs his fingers through Dan's hair, the latter was laying his head on his chest, arm resting around him.

"M'neither." Dan says, leaning up to kiss Phil's jaw, brushing the pad of his thumb across his cheek. "I love you."

They've been saying it for a while, and it was hard at first but they did. Truly, they were in love.

"I love you bear," Phil says, shuffling so they're closer, and they kiss. It's gentle and soft but as it progresses, it's dripping in passion and need and desire.

Phil flips them over so he's above his boyfriend, and his hand slips up his shirt. His hand feels cold on Dan's warm chest, causing the latter to gasp gently.

Phil feels him up all over, gently massaging his sides and chest as they kiss. He pulls away, and thinks for a moment.

"Can I give you a hickey? Or would you get yelled at?"

Dan smiles, reaching up to brush a strand of black hair from his face. "I'd get yelled at, but do it anyway."

Who would Phil be to refuse? He kisses down his neck, finding a spot where it meets his shoulder and nipping slightly at the skin. He bites and starts to suck on the spot, and Dan's hands tighten their hold on his shoulders. Phil leans back, admiring the red and purple mark he'd made.

"Phil," Dan says, and they're looking at each other with so much love and adoration that his chest flutters. "Phil I... I think I'm ready."

Phil's eyebrows raise and he searches Dan's face. "Are you sure? You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

Dan had contemplated this for a while. He hadn't had real sex yet, and it was a scary thing, but if he loved Phil.

"It's our last private night together," he says. "I want this."

Phil nods, and smiles sincerely, "If at any time you want to stop we can. We'll watch a movie or something."

Dan kisses him again, confidently and with love. Phil bites gently on Dan's lip, leg slotted between the others.

This was not Phil's first time, but it was the first time he's been in love with someone he's had sex with.

Phil leans up, slipping his shirt off his head and pulling at the hem of Dan's. The brunette lifts his arms above his head and their shirts are disgarded on the floor.

"You're beautiful," Phil mumbles.

Dan rolls his eyes but his cheeks are a bright pink so Phil doesn't mind.

Phil stands to go to his dresser drawer, digging around to find his condoms and lube. He hums, turning to Dan who's still on the bed.

"Cherry or Pina colada?"

Dan thinks for a second, sitting up. "Cherry."

Phil nods and grabs the cherry one, making his way back to the bed. "Still okay?" He asks, motioning for the other to take his pants off.

"Yes Phil, I am," he says, shimmying out of his pants and feeling just a little self conscious. Being on display for the guy he wants to look beautiful for was nerve-wracking, but the way the older gazed at him made him feel a little different.

"Told you once I'll tell you a thousand times, you are so beautiful."

Dan covers his face, smiling softly. "Shut up, Phil, you've got a job to do."

Phil laughs, slipping off his pants and joining him on the bed, "Referring to love making as a job is definitely a choice, Dan."

He coats his fingers in lube, sat between Dan's legs with soft eyes. "Ready, love?"

Dan's 'prepared' himself before, one time on the phone with Phil as his boyfriend instructed him on how to do it. Now, he was here, a comforting hand rested on his thigh while the other is coated in a shiny red gel. "I am."

The first finger is easy, it doesn't feel abnormal at all. The second is a bit uncomfortable, and he winces slightly as Phil begins to stretch him.

He goes slowly, positioning himself so he can both stretch and kiss him. Dan feels almost intoxicated on the feelings of pleasure that ripple through him.

Phil curls his fingers and Dan is moaning gently and he can't take it anymore, "Phil, please I need more."

Phil kisses his cheek, pulling his fingers out slowly, making Dan miss the feeling.

He tears open the wrapper with his teeth, an action that's incredibly hot to Dan, and takes out the condom.

Dan watches him roll it on, and wonders for just a second if it's going to hurt. He already knows that Phil is quite... gifted in the size department, and despite being prepared he knows it's gonna burn.

"I'm gonna go slow, okay?" Phil says, and they adjust so Dan's legs are wrapped around his hips and arms around his neck.

All the anticipation, the desire, the love, has all built up to one single moment, and Phil pushes into Dan for the first time.

The younger hisses in pain, adjusting and resting his forehead in between Phil's neck and shoulder.

Phil sticks to his word, pushing in slowly and gently. It becomes easier to take after the first few, and soon Dan is gasping from pleasure as opposed to pain.

"God, Dan," Phil moans, and the sound of his deep tantalizing voice sends chills down his spine.

Dan's nails dig into his back, dragging downwards to leave red scratches down his boyfriend's pale skin.

"Phil, you can go faster now," he gasps, almost pushing back on his cock.

Phil obliges happily, starting a steady pace. Dan's moans are quite possibly the most porn-star esque moans he's ever heard, but you'd never hear Phil complain about that.

"Oh fuck, do that again," Dan whimpers when Phil hits his prostate, one hand tangling in his boyfriend's hair.

Phil quickens his pace, trying to angle himself to hit that spot, and he does, over and over until Dan is almost crying.

"Dan you feel so good," Phil mumbles, the sheer dirtiness of that sentence makes Dan shake.

He feels intoxicated again, on Phil's noises, how he feels inside him, and the pleasure making his thighs quiver.

Suddenly Dan's dick is in Phil's hand and he's being overwhelmed and fucked into oblivion and he knows he looks wrecked.

"Fuck, Phil, I feel like I'm gonna-" he can't even finish because he's cumming so fast and his eyes are completely glazed over.

It takes only a few more thrusts for Phil to cumming too, grunting with every movement and panting.

"Wow," Phil says as he pulls back to look at Dan.

He looks absolutely destroyed, hair messy and pupils dilated. His lips are glossy and red and Phil already wants to fuck him again.

He disposes of the condom and grabs some tissues to clean them up. They both slip their pants back on and climb back under the covers.

"Thank you," Dan mumbles. "That was an amazing first time."

Phil smiles, pecking his lips chastely. "I love you. Anything with you is perfect."

They sit in silence for a while, spooning while Phil softly pets his hair. Dan doesn't wanna go to bed yet, not with this being the last night they have together this month.

"Hey," he says, turning so they face each other. "It's only like, one a.m, how about we watch a movie and... Have round two?"

Phil grins, tongue poking between his teeth. That's a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if u liked!!


End file.
